


I'm Healing

by MarcusTheAlpha



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Scallison, mentioned Boyd - Freeform, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusTheAlpha/pseuds/MarcusTheAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile since Derek has had a chance to visit Stiles and he has been looking forward to it all day. He decided he would bring Stiles his favorite flower; a peony. Stiles loved them because the represent healing. He would always smile and say, "Derek, if there's anything our pack could use, it's some healing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Healing

Derek quickly made his way through the streets with his eyes lowered, mumbling apologies to the people he managed to brush shoulders with. There were very few places, these days, where he felt safe, loved. One was at the local coffee shop where he could order his black coffee, read his favorite book, and just lose himself for a few hours. Another place was in his garden. There was something therapeutic to the wolf about knowing he was what was keeping the plants alive; something in the monotonous actions. Laura had laughed at him for a week, until she walked in on Derek happily whistling to himself, on his hand and knees, delicately placing a small carnation into the ground. I guess you could say now it's their thing. The third, and Derek's personal favorite, is with Stiles. When he spends time with him, he can feel some of his care free spirit comforting him and teaching him how to be a little less sour. When he hears Stiles' laugh, it sounds like a melody that angels would dance too. When he can see Stiles smiling fondly at him, it's like the first time his skin comes in contact with the Summer sun. Derek's favorite part is how Stiles is able to listen and offer comfort without saying a word. His presence is all Derek needs to feel to know he will be okay. Derek can sit and talk for hours, telling Stiles about his day, the good and the bad, and know there will be no judgement, only love.   
It's been awhile since Derek has had a chance to visit Stiles and he has been looking forward to it all day. He decided he would bring Stiles his favorite flower; a peony. Stiles loved them because the represent healing. He would always smile and say, "Derek, if there's anything our pack could use, it's some healing." Derek would always circle his hands around Stiles' waist, bury his head in the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, and whisper, "You're all the healing I needed".   
Derek purchased the single Peony and headed for Stiles. He already felt lighter on his feet knowing he was going to be spending time with his first true love, and only love.   
After a short walk, Derek let himself into the gate and was immediately met with the sight of Stiles.   
"Hey Stiles," Derek said with a genuine smile on his face. "I know it's been longer than normal, but so much has been happening." Derek slowly sat down, taking off his jacket, and continue speaking without much pause. "Lydia is home for the summer from MIT and has been stopping by. The other day she took me shopping with her for a suit because apparently my jeans and henley weren't going to cut it for the wedding. Oh!" Derek smiled, reaching for his wallet. "She convinced me to take this picture with her in a photobooth." Derek held the picture for Stiles to see. In it Derek was wearing a large, pink sombrero and giant yellow sunglasses, while Lydia dawned a princess tiara and scepter. "I knew you would have been dying if you could have come along. I would never, ever tell Lydia this, but I had a lot of fun". Derek paused before continuing.   
"Oh, the suit! I need it because I will be attending the wedding of Scott and Allison. Yeah, they finally tied the knot. He asked me to be his best man. I was going to decline, but those damn puppy eyes will get you every time." Derek said with a slight chuckle. "Erica and Boyd finally had baby Boyd. She said she was going to bring him out to meet you as soon as she could." Derek smiled at the thought of his pack growing. "It's great to have little ones in the pack again. Erica is trying to get the baby to call me 'Sour Wolf' and I pretend to hate it, but deep down I love it." Derek took a breath as he pulled the peony out from behind his back. "I brought you this," Derek said softly, a small tear falling down his face. "They said it would get easier with time, but it hasn't. I see you everywhere I go. Sometimes, I find myself setting the table for two, or ordering your caramel macchiato when I'm at the coffee shop." Derek trailed off, reaching out to trace the letters adorning the headstone. "I'm getting better, I promise. I go out with the pack, I drive to the beach sometimes," Derek laughed. "I even went to see the new Avengers movie the other day. I wore my Captain America shirt and everything. I'm healing." Derek felt a warmth at saying those words because he knew they were true. "I love you, Stiles" Derek said, standing up. He puts on his jacket and brings two fingers to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to them before touching the headstone. 

"Happy Birthday, Love".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I was scrolling through my ficlet graveyard and found this! Please feel free to stop by and chat. Love all, Judge none, cherish everything.


End file.
